


Date Night

by WaterCacti



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, Vanilla Stuff, purely sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterCacti/pseuds/WaterCacti
Summary: Keith and Lance have a date night and things get sexual.( You don't have to read my other fic to understand this but its connected to the high school multi-chapter Klance fic I wrote a little bit ago. I suggest reading that one along with this one! Again, you don't have to but its there. )





	

The Cuban boy sighed heavily, pulling the boy at his side closer. Date nights between the two usually went like this. They got food, watched a movie in the living room, then either went out to do some late night activity Lance thought up or go up to whoever’s room to sleep. Once in awhile they would end up fooling around a little before actually sleeping, but it never went further than oral or grinding on each other. Keith was the most nervous about penetrational things, which he voiced when they had talked about it.

Lance was eager to try it the second Keith said he felt up to it. He was willing to wait forever, not wanting to push Keith into doing anything he didn’t want to or making him feel uncomfortable. Even if his life depended on it, Lance wouldn’t force Keith to do anything. Anything except take off his socks when they slept, God, who even does that? 

Tonight was going to be something special though. Lance had it all planned out. It would start out like normal date with dinner and a movie or an hour of youtube watching. That he could easily get done, step one already accomplished. Keith had picked the movie and it was some documentary about mysterious events and disappearances. Lance wasn’t that into it but Keith was glued to the screen, taking in every detail. He loved when Keith got like this, it gave him a chance to sit and admire him without getting caught.

The next step would be bringing up the topic with Keith, subtly ask if he had thought about it yet, and then make a move. Whether he ended the night with finally getting to top that sweet ass or not he would be content. Maybe with a little touching he would be better than he would with none, but he could last without anything. Knowing Keith though he knew if Keith found out he really wanted to get off he would at least offer a handjob or to blow him. 

Just thinking about it made Lance need to adjust himself, so while making sure Keith was still watching the movie, he reached down to subtly fix himself all while shifting closer. That way he could disguise the move and pretend he was just getting more comfortable against Keith. Which was also partially true, he wanted Keith closer so he could breathe in the scent of his hair better. Thank god his boyfriend didn’t think it was weird that Lance wanted to smell his hair almost constantly. 

As the weird documentary ended and Keith started to pry his eyes from the screen, Lance leaned in to kiss along his jawline lightly. He could set the mood with that, sweetening Keith up. The reaction he got was just what he wanted, Keith’s shoulders relaxing as his head tipped to the side for him. That just encouraged Lance to kiss him more, dipping his head lower to kiss along the side of Keith’s neck now.

“I’m surprised you didn’t do this earlier. Were you actually getting into the stories?” Keith spoke quietly, eyes closing with the attention. Lance couldn’t help but snort against his skin and press another kiss to his neck.

“Pff- No. I just know you like them so I didn’t want to interrupt you. But now that it's over I gotta have your attention or else I might die.” He made sure to exaggerate the word ‘die’ so Keith knew he meant business. It seemed Keith didn’t see the seriousness of the situation like Lance did, since he was chuckling. 

“Yeah? Well you have my attention now. What are you going to do with it, though?” Their eyes met and Lance swore Keith could read his mind. Had he been planning for them to do stuff tonight too? At least he wasn’t the only hormonal boy in the relationship. 

“Well I was thinking maybe,” Lance pressed kisses along his neck, going up towards Keith’s ear with every few words. “You could let me give you a handjob, or I could blow you,” His lips met with Keith’s ear now, teeth nipping on the lobe before he continued. “Or you could let me fuck you.”

The shiver that went up Keith’s spine made him arch his back a little, Lance watching every second of it. He did not think that would actually work, he expected Keith to look at him weird, but instead he got him shivering. Possibly a progressive step. Lance pulled back to let Keith think with a clear mind, watching his face. He could tell Keith was thinking it over, he had his thinking face on. It was always cute the way he furrowed his eyebrows and nibbled on his lower lip.

After about a minute their eyes met again and Keith nodded slowly. 

“We uh, can do that. Can we just take it slow? I’ve never done this before, I don’t know how good I’ll be.” Keith swallowed the lump in his throat, watching Lance. The shine in Lance’s eyes were bright as Keith agreed. He leaned in to kiss Keith gently for a few seconds before pulling away and kissing his cheek. 

“We can take it as slow as you want, love.” 

Lance moved back in to capture Keith’s lips, kissing him sweetly. His eyes fell closed as the kiss lingered, Keith tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The Cuban reciprocated by turning his head the opposite way, parting his lips and adding his tongue into the mix. It never took long for their kisses to get heated and going, both boys more than comfortable with hungrily kissing each other. It wasn’t like they had never done that before, it was a lot of what they did when alone.

The movement of Keith getting up made Lance open his eyes to watch. The kiss didn’t stop as Keith moved up and settled himself on Lance’s lap, arms going around his neck. Those cobalt eyes slid shut now as he enjoyed the new closeness they had, his hands going to grip onto Keith’s bare legs and pull him closer. The best part about at home dates was that Keith never wore pants, just his boxers. Lance usually settled with pajama pants and a loose shirt, usually giving up his shirt to Keith later in the night. This time, for once, Keith had his own shirt on. 

Hands slid into brown hair to grip onto it, tugging it lightly as he gasped into the kiss. A low groan slipped from Lance’s throat at the tug, his own hands sliding around to grip onto Keith’s backside, kneading the flesh lightly. Both males were starting to heat up, Keith even starting to grind down a little into Lance’s lap. 

Since they were not going to have sex on the couch, Lance was going to need to relocate them. His hands gripped onto Keith’s butt more and pulled him close, lifting them both off the couch. It would be a little hard to kiss and navigate so he broke the kiss in favor of looking over Keith’s shoulder, who was now gripping onto Lance like his life depended on it.

“Oh god, Lance don’t drop me.” 

“You have such little faith in me, have you seen these guns? I could carry you for days!” 

He would prove his point by flexing but he was a little busy holding up his tiny boyfriend. Which really wasn’t much, Keith was heavy from muscle but still small enough for Lance to carry with ease. Keith swatted at his arm playfully with a quick “Oh yes, my apologies, I forgot just how amazingly strong you are” before resting against him, pressing idle kisses against Lance’s jaw and neck as they walked up to Lance’s bedroom.

Once in the room Lance set Keith down on the bed, pressing a kiss to his lips before going off to his dresser, grabbing out a bottle of purple looking lube and a condom. He spun around dramatically to present the items he had grabbed, bouncing his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Keith covered his mouth to hide his snorting, moving to the center on the bed and sitting with his legs crossed. 

“Have no fear, Lance never comes without protection and the right tools to get the job done.” 

“You’re a tool.”

“A tool to get the job done, yes. You’re right.” Lance dropped the lube and condom onto the bed as he crawled on, going to settle between Keith’s legs and kissing him gently. “You’re the job, by the way. And my paycheck is your moans and making you come with my name on your lips.” 

The words made Keith’s cheeks go bright red, eyes watching Lance before kissing him again. Lance had no idea where that came from but he was definitely going to play around with that a little, Keith seemed to like the dirty talking. He didn’t know if he could ever bring himself to call Keith anything degrading but he could still get dirty with his words. 

Keith moved his arms around Lance’s neck to tug him closer, kissing him harder. Before the kiss could get too intense again, Lance pulled away to pull off his shirt. Keith was quick to follow his action, his shirt being discarded to the side. For convenience, Lance left his shirt on the bed. It might come in handy later. 

Their lips collided desperately, chests pressing together and hands grabbing what they could. Lance used one hand to keep himself up above Keith, the other sliding down his front and gripping his hip. Keith’s hands did most of the exploring between the two, hands going down Lance’s back to his sides and then back up his chest. Up his arms, then down his back, ending up holding onto his boyfriend’s ass. 

Lance broke the kiss now to press wet kisses down the other’s neck, only sucking marks into his skin once he reached his shoulder. He remembered the last time he stuck a hickey on Keith’s neck and he was anything but happy about it. Keith had refused to talk to him the whole day at school yet stole his jacket to hide the hickey. There was a lot of teasing from Shiro and an equal amount of Matt happily showing off the hickeys he had. But now wasn’t the time to be thinking about his boyfriend’s brother or his boyfriend’s brother’s boyfriend. That sure was a mouthful to even think about. 

With an experimental roll of his hips, Lance shifted his hips to press into Keith’s to test just how turned on he was. Keith gasped softly and arched his back slightly, hips returning the gesture to grind back against Lance. Yep, definitely turned on. Lance muffled a small groan by pressing his mouth against Keith’s shoulder, biting down lightly. Keith wanted to take it slow so he would stick with grinding for now, work up to stripping down and getting to their end game. 

The pulling on his waistband made Lance look up at Keith, meeting desperate purple eyes.

“Can we take them off? We don’t have to go that slow, you walnut.” Keith pushed on his pants again, Lance leaning back as he snorted in his laugh.

“Did you just call me a walnut? While I’m trying to make sweet, sweet love to you?” Lance shifted on the bed to pull off his pants while keeping his boxers on for now, setting his pants aside. He went for Keith’s boxers now, watching his hips raise to make it easier to remove the clothing, hands stopping on his hips before being able to take off Keith’s boxers. 

“All we have done is grind, you haven’t even touched my bare ass yet.” They both were giggling now, Lance shaking his head with mock offense and grabbing the bottle of lube. He grabbed one of his smaller pillows and motioned for Keith to raise his hips again, which he did. Settling Keith comfortably on the pillow, Lance leaned back to admire his boyfriend. They hadn’t even gotten to the fun part and he was already panting, hard, and flushed with that beautiful blush reaching his shoulders now. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, every moment with you is like making love since I love you so much.” Lance couldn’t stop himself, he leaned down to kiss those pink shoulders, everywhere he could. When he looked up he was met with Keith’s moonstruck eyes, cheeks growing more and more pink by the second. If Keith was going to say something it didn’t come out, instead they stared at each other for a second before Keith leaned up to connect their lips again. 

While keeping the kiss going, Lance hooked his thumb in the waistband of Keith’s underwear, pushing them down to his knees. His lips parted, tongue coming out to press against his boyfriend’s. Keith’s back arched in reaction, hips raising to grind his newly freed cock against Lance’s still clothed cock. The groan Keith made sent a shiver through Lance, prompting him to break the kiss so he could sit up and pull off his own bottoms. Once he was naked he made quick work of pulling off Keith’s underwear the rest of the way.

Blue eyes took a moment to appreciate how disheveled and sexy Keith looked under them. His hair was already becoming messy, lips pink from the kisses, cheeks flushed with color. There was a sense of pride in Lance knowing he could make his lover so flustered and aroused, pupils dilated and focused on Lance. Speaking of, those eyes he was just admiring were giving him a questioning look though so Lance went back to the task at hand: Keith.

He muttered an apology for being distracted as he grabbed the bottle of lube again, popping open the cap. Lance squeezed a generous glob onto his pointer finger and middle, rubbing the two fingers together to spread it the best he could. Cautious blue eyes met with nervous purple, waiting for approval.

“I’ll take it as slow as you want me to, love. I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.” Lance lowered his hand between Keith’s legs, not yet touching him. “And you can opt out at any time, just because we start doesn’t mean we have to finish.” The words seemed to ease some of the anxiety from Keith, his shoulders relaxing and legs spreading more. 

“Alright, I trust you.” Keith nodded as he spoke. That was all Lance needed to hear before using his clean hand to help adjust Keith’s hips to where he could get to his entrance. To get Keith used to the feeling before actually going in, Lance pressed a slick fingertip against his entrance, slowly circling the ring of muscle. Keith bit his lower lip and peered down to watch his hand, sucking in a sharp breath. 

Lance didn’t push the first finger in until he was sure Keith was ready for it. That breath Keith was holding was released in a sigh of relief, eyes still trained on Lance’s hand down between his legs. The clean hand Lance had slid along one of Keith’s thighs, massaging the muscle as he slid the first finger in completely. He paused his hand for Keith, giving him time to adjust. 

“How does it feel?” His mouth went down to meet his hand where he was massaging his boyfriend’s leg, pressing kisses against his inner thigh. 

It took Keith a moment to find his voice, reaching down to card his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Its different. Not bad, just… Odd. I like it though.” 

Lance nodded up at him before going back to kissing on his thigh, finger now starting to move inside him. His hand went slow, pulling back and gently thrusting back inside of Keith. There wasn’t a lot of noise coming from Keith, just little murmurs and tiny gasps when Lance would suck into his skin. He didn’t make a loud noise until Lance bit into the sensitive skin on his thigh. Keith’s back arched off the bed as he gasped, the hand in Lance’s hair gripping onto it tightly.

God he loved when he found the sweet spots on Keith’s thighs, he knew exactly where to kiss and press with his tongue to make Keith gasp and squirm. Which was his goal, so it was working completely in his favor here. It was a good distraction for Keith to focus on so he could relax too, Lance being able to slide the second one in easily after a couple of minutes. 

Keith stretched with ease, noises getting louder the more Lance prodded around inside of him. Lance could tell Keith was getting more into it, his hips were starting to rock into his fingers and Keith’s breathing was becoming more labored. If that wasn’t a good sign then at least the hair pulling was. It only encouraged Lance to speed up his movements, his mouth creating a myriad of bruises on his thighs and hips, even trailing up to his lower stomach. His fingers sped up too, working into Keith faster and searching with more confidence.

Suddenly Lance pressed on something real special, Keith crying out and throwing his head back into the pillows. He held his breath for a moment before gasping loudly, outright whining as Lance cautiously pressed against the spot.

“You like that, baby?” Lance knew exactly what he found. This was such a good idea. Keith responded by nodded, letting out a shaky ‘Yes’. “Well, I can’t keep you away from your pleasure. It is why I’m here.” 

“Please, Lance I need more- ngh.” The pale boy arched his back off the bed more, rocking his hips down into his boyfriend’s fingers the best he could. His legs were shaking with the pleasure he was getting, the attention to his prostate and the kisses making him unable to control his legs anymore. Lance gladly obliged, slowly sliding in the third finger to fully stretch Keith out.

Keeping it gentle, Lance worked his fingers into Keith, careful not to hurt him. Maybe another time they could try going rough but this was their first time. Lance wanted it to be as special and sweet as he could make it for him. He knew Keith wouldn’t have wanted it rough their first time anyway, he was a very gentle lover. It was something that Lance absolutely loved about his boyfriend.

A few minutes into scissoring his fingers, Lance had kissed up the front of Keith’s body to his lips. He left hickeys in his wake, until he got to his shoulders of course. Those lips instead pressed into Keith’s, starting a hungry kiss. Keith turned his head to break their kiss after a bit, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Lance, I’m ready. Yeah, I think I’m good.” Keith’s voice was breathy and heavy, trying to hold back moans as he spoke. Lance glanced down before looking back up at Keith’s face, which he kissed a couple of times all over. 

“Are you sure?” Lance questioned as he sat up to grab the condom, slowly pulling his fingers out from Keith. He wasn’t wrong, Keith was stretched and physically ready, Lance just wanted to make sure he was mentally ready and really wanted this. 

There wasn’t any hesitation in Keith’s features, his legs even spreading a little more for Lance. “I’m ready, promise.” His hand went through Lance’s hair, petting it gently before pulling his hands back to instead rest on his stomach. The Cuban grabbed his shirt to wipe off his fingers. He knew it would come in handy. After sliding on the condom and tossing the wrapper into the trashcan next to his bed he shifted closer to line himself up, eyes watching Keith’s face to catch his eye.

Their eyes met and Keith nodded to him, raising his hips a little. Lance took that as the sign he could go in. Holding onto the base of his cock, he slowly started to push into Keith’s heat. A low rumble of a moan started in the base of Lance’s chest as he slid in inch by inch, taking it slow. There was a bit of a stretch, Lance was bigger than just those three fingers, but it wasn’t enough to hurt Keith. If anything it seemed he was actually liking it.

The boy under him closed his eyes as he moaned, getting used to the new feeling of being filled. Once Lance finally hilted out inside of Keith he paused his hips, panting lightly. His clean hand came up to run through Keith’s hair, Lance moving down to lean over him. Keith leaned his head to the side against his lover’s hand, opening his eyes to stare into Lance’s eyes. 

Words weren’t needed between the two, they could read the eachothers eyes well enough to understand what the other was thinking. Lance didn’t move his hips until Keith nodded up at him and even shifted his hips down to grind into Lance’s. A dueled moan from each of them filled the room as Lance pulled his hips back, rocking them into Keith slowly.

The rhythm Lance had created was slow and gentle, but pushed in deep. For someone who was so rough during kissing and a generally tough guy overall, Keith sure liked it slow during sex. Not that Lance could complain, he loved the slow and sweet sex as much as Keith did. If he bottomed he would prefer it faster and rough, but there was a sense of need to never hurt Keith and make him feel on top of the world at any given moment. Which included while they were having sex. 

He murmured quiet praises to Keith in his ear, kissing along his upper jawline and under his ear as he did. Keith soon wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips to keep him close. The hand not in Keith’s hair went to caress his thigh, using his grip on him to better grind his hips into Keith’s.

It was their first time and the sensations were a little overwhelming, which made it not so surprising that both of them were getting close already. Lance’s hips were speeding up just a little but overall it was still slow, both males moaning and grunting with the pleasure. Keith dragged his blunt nails over Lance’s back and shoulders slowly, tipping his head back as he moaned loudly. 

“I’m gonna- Lance I’m, ngh, close.” Panting out the words, Keith pushed his hips into Lance’s, who murmured encouraging words into his ear. It wasn’t long that Keith saw stars, releasing onto their stomachs. He tightened around Lance, causing Lance to moan and thrust still. Helping Keith ride out his orgasm helped Lance along too.

With a few more thrusts he was pushing in deep and moaning out Keith’s name, releasing into the condom. His hips stopped so he could enjoy being deep inside Keith as he came down from his orgasmic high. He blinked his eyes open to look down at his sweaty, panting boyfriend. It was a beautiful sight seeing Keith like this, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. The boy looked like a leopard with all those marks on him.

Lance slid out and tied up the condom, tossing it into the trash can near his bed. He let himself fall onto the bed next to Keith, arms pulling the other close to him. They both cuddled silently for a couple of minutes to regain their energy. 

“That was perfect, Keith.” Lance kissed the other’s shoulder a couple of times, smiling against it. Keith nodded and shifted closer, a hand coming up to cup Lance’s cheek, kissing him gently.

“It really was. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“If you really loved me you would carry me to the bathroom and take a bath with me.”

“How do you know that wasn’t my plan to begin with? Heh, of course I’ll do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to writing this. Don't worry anyone who came here because they know my other fic, I will eventually get to writing the Miro and Hunk/Shay one. I might even dive into the past Allura/Lotor stuff if I get the time and inspiration. Sorry if the smut kinda sucks at the beginning, I'm not used to writing smut in fic form. Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
